Team ACCA
Overview Team ACCA, or Acacia, is a team of OC Beacon Students created by User:JayHart. They are currently in their second year at Beacon, and entered at the same time as team RWBY and others. The acacia tree, also known as the Golden Wattle, is known for the bright yellow blossoms it bears. Members Aurum Segen - The Leader and The Defender. Celeste Burne - The Healer and The Archer. Cerise Sangestre - The Support and The Assassin. Ash Westwind - The Watchman and The Sniper. Character Summaries * Aurum Segen, the team leader, is a golden retriever Faunus of notable skill with his blade and is a decent marksman with his unusual sidearm. He functions as team tank, and their battlefield commander. He is often lazy, but is surprisingly reliable when it comes to caring for his team. He can be a bit overbearing with his team decisions. * Celeste Burne, the team medic, is a river otter Faunus who is quite skilled with her bow, functioning as a main damage dealer and healer in one. She is normally quite playful, teasing her friends in the worst ways with her sexual advances, but is quite caring toward the wounded or injured, especially her allies. * Cerise Sangestre, the team's supporter, functions as a focal point to keep the others on-task and together, and is a solid shot with her burstfire pistol and quick study with her dagger. While not unskilled in open combat, her true prowess is as a support, granting otherwise unavailable power to her allies through song. She loves music, but usually does not speak unless needed. * Ash Westwind, the team watchman, is an excellent shot with his marksman rifle, and skilled with his staff in close combat. His gaunt figure is often seen slightly apart from the rest of his team, seeming cold and aloof, but he is always keeping an eye on them. Team ACCA has earned Ash's trust many times over, but he still gets in frequent disagreements with Aurum and Celeste about simple things - those are the times when Cerise is needed to keep the team together. Team Dynamics In Combat * Formation A: This formation is designed to deal with large amounts of enemies spread out over an open area, like Grimm in a forest. Aurum takes point, using his Fatebreaker to keep enemies' attention on him while Ash picks off tough enemies from high ground. Celeste runs interference with her bow and wreaks havoc with her specialized Dust arrows, while Cerise slips through and tears down enemies one by one. * Formation B: Used for tighter quarters. Aurum takes point, while Cerise stays toward the back to buff/debuff as necessary. Celeste backs up Aurum, and Ash defends Cerise or picks off enemies with his shorter-range weapon mode. * Formation C: Chaos. Aurum and Ash wade into the fray in melee, Ash focusing on disarming foes and throwing them off balance while Aurum deals with the tougher foes. Celeste runs interference, covering the two's blind spots and Cerise, while Cerise covers her in close-range, mostly staying behind Celeste until she needs to come out to deal with an enemy while they are focused on her partner. * Formation D: Defensive. Ash and/or Aurum hold the line while Cerise and/or Celeste provide aid for the weak/downed. Notes Some of you may recognize these guys from some of the earliest OC threads, or from Fanon if you've been there. Category:Fan Made Team Category:Property of JayHart Category:Beacon Team Category:RP Ready